


Money Well Spent

by KittyBandit



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Sex, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: Looking for a little excitement, Tyki agrees to a risqué meeting with a beautiful young man at a classy inn. However, he may have bitten off more than he could chew…For Poker Pair Week, Day 3.





	Money Well Spent

**Author's Note:**

> Poker Pair Week Day 3: Partying | Inn | Momento | Hospitality 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this one. Be ready for a surprise ending. :3c

Muffled music filtered through the hallway, chasing Tyki as he attempted not to stumble his way to the inn room. Maybe four drinks had been a bit much in such a short time. He ran his thumb over etched number on the key in his hand as he checked each door that lined the corridor. The party was in full swing, food and drinks still liberally passed around by all the guests. On any other night, he would’ve stayed and enjoyed the festivities, but tonight he had other plans.

After a few minutes of searching, he found the right door and a grin spread over his face. Inserting the key into the lock, he opened it and slipped inside.

Dim lights kept the room from complete darkness and heavy curtains hung over windows, pulled back to let the moonlight stream in through the glass. The furnishings were elegant, all dark wood and lush linens draped over the bed. A heavy musk filled the air, expensive perfume, maybe? Tyki wasn’t quite sure, but it hit his nose just right and left him hungry.

Tyki heard a noise to his left, and saw him enter the main room. A white silk robe draped over his lithe form, collar and cuffs edged in fluffy feathers. Wispy white hair framed his pale face, and with the light from the bathroom shining behind him, Tyki thought he resembled an angel or ghost—ethereal.

The white haired beauty crossed the expanse of plush carpeting to meet Tyki, a charmingly sweet smile on his lips. “So, you decided to take me up on my offer?” he asked.

It took a moment for Tyki to get his brain working again. He blinked, shook his head slightly, then smiled back. “I did. And may I know your name, sweet stranger?”

Pink painted lips quirked up into a soft smirk. “You may call me Allen.”

Tyki took his right hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it. “Beautiful. And I am—”

“I don’t need your name,” Allen replied, cutting him off as he let his hand linger in Tyki’s hold. “I just need your payment. Three hundred dollars.”

With a low chuckle, Tyki grinned and reached for his wallet. “Shrewd, but I can respect that.” He handed over the money, and Allen tucked it away in the folds of his robe.

Allen looked up at Tyki, demure and full of sweetness again. “Any requests?” he asked, smoothing a hand over the front of Tyki’s suit. He gently tugged on his tie. “I’m yours for the night, after all.”

“You’re the expert,” Tyki replied, his breath already catching his throat. Heat crept along his neck as Allen leaned in closer, watching him with expectant silver eyes. “Surprise me.”

Allen hummed in approval and pulled Tyki along by his tie towards the elegant four-post bed, fingers clutching the stiff fabric. “Speak up if you change your mind,” he said, voice soft as silk. They stopped just at the edge of the bed, and he pushed Tyki back. “Sit.” He fingers twisted up in the tie, restricting his airways just enough to be uncomfortable.

When Tyki sat down, legs still hanging off the edge of the mattress, Allen smiled. The seductive curl of his lips shot heat down low into Tyki’s guts, twisting with pleasure.

“Now,” Allen began, tucking a finger under the loop of tie around his neck, loosening it and pulling it free. “Let’s get you comfortable.” After tossing the tie to the floor, Allen ran his hands up the still clothed planes of Tyki’s chest and under his suit coat as he straddled Tyki’s hips. Allen sat in his lap and slid the coat off before he started work on the buttons of his collared shirt, painstakingly unbuttoning each one with slow, meticulous movements.

Tyki’s hands settled over Allen’s narrow hips, transfixed as he watched the angel in his lap. Allen’s fingers danced over his chest, and Tyki swallowed at the lump in his throat. He rubbed his thumbs over Allen’s robe, mouth watering as he imagined what he wore underneath the thin, silky fabric. There was no way to hide how aroused he already was—not with Allen planted firmly on his lap. He was certain Allen was teasing him on purpose, too, rocking gently against the stiffness contained in his pants. He groaned when Allen loosened the last button, head tipping back.

Allen grinned as he watched the shirt slide off his broad shoulders. “I hope you’re enjoying yourself,” he whispered, leaning to press his painted lips on Tyki’s dark skin. The pink lipstick stained his neck, and when he pulled back Tyki noticed it had smudged over Allen’s lips. His pulse quickened, fingers tightening on Allen’s hips.

“Yes,” Tyki replied, his voice huskier than normal, strained even though they’d barely begun. “I’d like it more if you took off that robe.” His fingers played with the fabric as it bunched around Allen’s waist, hopeful as he waited for a response.

With a soft chuckle, Allen slipped off Tyki’s lap and slid the loosely tied belt from around his waist. “As you wish.” The robe dropped to the floor, baring Allen’s thin, pale form for Tyki to take in. Lacy thong underwear, white and sheer, hugged his hips and barely contained hard-on—Tyki saw the pert, red tip poking past the edge of the lace. Allen’s chest was covered in a tight corset wrapped around his midsection, nipples left bare above the laced edging. A garter belt hung uselessly around his abdomen, whatever stockings they had been attached to long gone.

Tyki tried to breathe, but his lungs stopped working in that painfully long moment. He stared at Allen, jaw hanging open. He couldn’t believe such an exquisite creature stood before him.

“Does this meet with your approval?” Allen asked, as if he already knew the answer to the question.

“Y-Yes,” Tyki managed to spit out, his fingers digging into the duvet to keep from grabbing Allen and having his way with him right then.

Allen slipped back onto Tyki’s lap, arms draped around his shoulders as he played with the dark curls at the nape of his neck. “Tell me, have you ever been with a whore before?”

Licking his lips, Tyki found his voice again. “No, I haven’t.” He closed his eyes and tried to even out his heavy breaths. It wouldn’t do him any good to cum in his pants before they even began—that would ruin all the fun.

“Mm, I’ll take good care of you, then.” Allen pet his hair, deft fingers sliding through dark curls with long, slow strokes. “I’ll make sure you have a good time.”

“How kind,” Tyki mumbled back, pressing his face into the crook of Allen’s neck and breathing in his scent deeply—sweat and musk and roses.

Allen pulled back, pressing a finger under Tyki’s chin and tipping his face up to meet their lips for the first time that night. Warm, wet, and pliant—Allen’s lips molded to his, and Tyki couldn’t help but moan into his mouth. The sound seemed to please Allen, and he ground his hips down against Tyki’s, earning himself another muffled groan.

Pale fingers trailed over Tyki’s dark skin, teasing lines over his chest and nipples, then back up to his shoulders and neck. Every touch Allen laid on his flesh was soft and sensual, stirring the fire that burned deep in his guts. Tyki had trouble keeping his hips still, rocking up into Allen every few seconds, unable to control himself. After a moment, Allen leaned away, stealing back his lips only to grin mischievously back at Tyki.

“Lie back,” Allen mumbled, pushing Tyki’s chest until his back was flush against the mattress. He watched Tyki with hungry eyes as he thumbed open the button on his pants, slowly sliding the zipper down as he continued to straddle his thighs. He palmed the stiff bulge through Tyki’s underwear, and Tyki bit back a groan at the stimulation.

“So sensitive. Maybe I shouldn’t keep you waiting too long.” Allen hooked his fingers into Tyki’s pants and dragged them down his legs, stripping him of his shoes and socks in the process. Back on his feet, he turned around and walked to the dresser on the other end of the room, giving Tyki a charming view of his backside as he snatched up a few items and headed back towards the bed.

Down to his underwear, Tyki watched as Allen crawled back onto the mattress. They shifted to a more comfortable position—Tyki’s back pressed against the wall of pillows at the head of the bed and Allen straddling his hips once more. He eyed the items in Allen’s hand, and caught sight of a bottle of lubricant and a condom before Allen dropped them to the side, lost in the folds of the blankets.

Allen dragged another teasing touch over Tyki’s clothed cock, admiring as it twitched under his fingers. “So big. I like that in my men.” He curled a finger in the waistband, sliding it back and forth. He met Tyki’s gaze, heated and lustful. “How do you want me?”

Feeling less in control than he had all night, Tyki let his hands wander up the sharp curve of Allen’s hips as he admired the lace undergarments again. Allen looked gorgeous, intoxicating, and it took all his willpower to keep himself from losing his calm and ravishing the delicate creature straddling his hips.

“Just like this—you riding me,” Tyki said, his heart hammering in his chest as he waited for Allen’s reaction.

“That can be arranged, but first—” Allen paused, giving himself time to drag Tyki’s underwear down his thighs. “If I may indulge myself.” He didn’t explain his motives as he leaned down between Tyki’s legs. It was only when Tyki felt hot breath over his aching, untouched cock did he realize what Allen had planned. The wet heat of Allen’s pink mouth engulfed him, sucking him down in one go, nose buried in the bush of wiry, dark hair at the base of his shaft. Allen moaned around his cock, lapping his tongue over the stiff flesh and digging his perfectly manicured fingernails into Tyki’s thighs.

Tyki let out a choked gasp, his hips arching up into Allen’s mouth in a desperate bid for more friction. With his head dropped back against the pillows, Tyki fought to keep his breaths even, hands digging into the blankets under them. Allen’s mouth was so hot, doubling the heat against his already scorched flesh. His toes curled against the pleasure and he sucked in his lower lip to bite hard and swallow down another moan. Allen’s eager attentions sent a rush of heat low in Tyki’s stomach, his balls tightening up with arousal. His breath shortened, little gasps puffing out as he tried to keep himself from cumming too soon.

Sensing that Tyki wouldn’t make it much longer under his dedicated stimulation, Allen hummed and pulled off of Tyki’s dick, lips dragging over each ridge and curve of his hard flesh. His lipstick smeared across his lips, and his cheeks flushed red after working vigorously over Tyki’s shaft. The sight left a low groan in Tyki’s throat, his dick twitching anxiously, ready for more. Allen met his gaze, silver eyes shining with desire. Tyki’s heart thudded in his chest, so fast he thought it might burst if Allen kept teasing him like that.

Reaching out for the bottle of lubricant he’d procured earlier, Allen popped open the bottle as he straddled Tyki’s thighs, drizzling the clear liquid over his fingers. Once they were coated, he slipped his hand behind himself. Sliding string of his thong underwear to the side, he began to finger his ass. He moaned at the slick intrusion, the wet noise of flesh on flesh leaving Tyki wanting.

Tyki watched with hungry eyes as Allen opened himself up, skin flushed red, cock barely contained by the thin lace of his panties, body twisted up as he stretched and drove his fingers in as deep as he could. His mouth hung open, gasping at each intrusion. Tyki sat up, his hand immediately curling around Allen’s neglected shaft. Pre-cum dribbled down the underside of his cock, twitching at the touch. Tyki grinned, pleased at the reaction. “Here, let me help you with this.” His hand stroked up and down as he leaned in close, lips dragging over Allen’s bare shoulders. Allen had to bite his lower lip to keep from groaning out loud.

After a moment, Allen pulled his fingers free and pushed Tyki back down against the mattress. He let Tyki continue to fondle him, but the look in his eyes was clear—he wasn’t about to lose control of their little game again.

Trailing his fingers along Tyki’s abdomen, Allen smirked. “Two hundred dollars more, and I’ll let you ride bareback.

Tyki couldn’t help the moan that crawled up his throat and nearly choked him. He wanted to— _God_ , he wanted to. Just the thought of Allen’s tight ass engulfing him with that perfect heat and nothing between them… He had to cut that thought off before his brain ceased working altogether.

“That’s a bit steep,” he commented, thumbing over Allen’s leaking cock as he continued watching him.

Allen reached for the condom, unbothered by his hesitation. “Then we’ll use this.”

Tyki caught his hand before he could make contact with the foil wrapper. “Fine. Two hundred. It’s yours.”

Grinning triumphantly, Allen slid off Tyki’s hips. As his feet touched the floor, he padded over to Tyki’s discarded pants, fishing out his wallet. After pulling the money from the billfold, he tucked it into his bodice and turned around. “Just enough. You’re a lucky man tonight.”

Tyki couldn’t argue.

Allen hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his panties, finally sliding them all the way down his long legs before rejoining Tyki back on the bed. He worked off Tyki’s underwear as well, tossing them on the floor with a flourish. The only clothing left between them was Allen’s corset and garter belt, both of which Allen had no interest in stripping off.

Grabbing the lubricant once more, he smoothed a hefty amount over Tyki’s stiff cock, pumping him three times before letting go and crawling up over him. Allen smiled as he got into position, all sweet as pie. But Tyki saw behind that smile, just enough to know how deep he’d dug this hole for himself, and how he knew without a doubt that he’d never be able to climb back out.

Allen tilted up Tyki’s chin, catching their lips together in a deep, hungry kiss before he rocked his hips down and impaled himself on Tyki’s shaft. They both groaned into the kiss, the friction too delicious to move for a few seconds after their bodies joined. When Tyki’s head cleared, he smoothed his hands over Allen’s hips, rocking up into his ass with a gentle thrust. He felt Allen stiffen, body clenched tight around him.

Pulling away from the kiss, Allen sat up, silver eyes glazed over and lips wet. With his gaze locked on Tyki’s, Allen started to work himself onto Tyki’s cock, hips rocking up and down with slow, fluid movements. Tyki’s fingers dug into Allen’s hips, nails biting his flesh, watching with lustful eyes as Allen impaled himself again and again. After he set up a steady rhythm, Allen curled pale fingers around himself, jerking off as he fucked himself on Tyki.

The sight was one to behold as Allen wrecked himself on top of Tyki’s cock. The slick sound of aroused flesh rubbing together filled the room and Allen’s thighs quivered on either side of Tyki’s hips as he moved up and down. With his head tilted back, Allen whined with each pass, his breath catching as he bottomed out. Sweat prickled at his forehead and along his neck, glistening against flushed skin. Tyki did his best to meet each of Allen’s thrusts, but he kept getting distracted by the magnificent sounds rolling off his tongue with each wanton meeting of their hips.

Allen’s pert nipples rubbed against the lace of his corset with each thrust, and the pre-cum oozing from his slit stained his fingers as he stroked himself faster. He looked positively lewd. Impure. _Dirty_. And Tyki loved every second of it. Watching this beautiful angel ruin himself on Tyki’s hard cock was almost too much to bear, but he committed each thrust and moan and hitched breath to memory.

Speeding up his pace, Allen’s head lolled back as his hips jerked into his hand. His face, neck, and chest flushed bright from the exertion, dusting his pale skin pink. Tyki felt those thin legs trembling against his hips, fighting to keep the pace he set for himself. Tyki’s own breath came in short bursts, that tight feeling already curling in his guts, ready to snap taut and break him in two. He bit his lip, tried to keep himself from cumming, but the less control Allen had, the harder it was to keep himself from giving into desire and finding completion.

Allen’s breath caught in his throat, his hand pumping his dick faster and faster. “ _Aah_ ,” he moaned, working himself with a desperate need, the flushed red tip of his cock leaking like a faucet. “ _Tyki_.” With that name on his lips, hot seed spilled past his fingers, smearing the front of his corset and staining the fabric. His hips stuttered, losing his previously perfect rhythm as he struggled to keep himself upright.

At that point, Tyki couldn’t continue his passive participation any longer. He grabbed Allen’s waist, flipping them around until he pinned Allen’s smaller form to the bed. Without hesitation, he pounded his hips into Allen. The bed rocked and squeaked with the desperate movements, Allen’s mewls and cries echoing with the creaking bedframe against the hotel walls. Tyki ducked his head against Allen’s shoulder, panting as he felt the coil of arousal tightening in his guts, building to a magnificent crescendo. Barely a minute passed before he lost himself in pleasure, cumming with a groan. His hips canted into Allen’s erratically before falling still. Tyki collapsed against him, trying to catch his breath.

The only sound in the darkened room was their raspy, shared breaths. After a moment, Tyki slid off Allen, not wanting to smother him. Collapsing next to him on the bed, Tyki grinned as he stared up at the ceiling. The shadows from the scant light danced along the walls. “You broke character.”

“Mm, did I?” Allen asked, wiping at his brow as he sat up in the bed. He winced, twisting his hips the wrong way before he stretched out in a more comfortable position.

“You said my name at the end.”

“Are you sure you’re not imagining things?” Allen asked, that sweet tone he’d been using earlier all but dried up, and he pulled the wad of cash out of his corset before untying it. His nimble fingers worked open the laces with ease, letting him slide out of the tight garment. Uncaring about their continued nudity, Allen lay back on the mattress, humming happily to himself.

“I know you said my name, boy. Don’t pretend you didn’t.” Tyki turned on his side, watching Allen thumb each of the bills he’d taken from him earlier.

“Maybe I slipped, but I kept up the role of high-class prostitute well,” Allen admitted, still not meeting Tyki’s gaze. His lips curled up into a mischievous smile. “And don’t pretend you don’t love it when I say your name mid-fuck, even when we roleplay.”

Snickering, Tyki wrapped an arm around Allen’s waist and pulled him closer. He buried his face into Allen’s sweaty neck, kissing over the sensitive flesh just behind his ear. “You’re a tease.”

“I think we proved that tonight.” Allen tucked the wad of cash under his pillow before twisting around to face Tyki. He hummed in approval of the gentle kisses Tyki pressed to his neck. “I hope you enjoyed it.”

“Every minute,” Tyki said, his fingers dragging along Allen’s sides again, still amorous even after their recent fuck. “By the way, can I get my money back?”

“Nope, not happening.” Allen leaned into Tyki’s embrace, a wicked grin spreading over his lips. “I earned it fair and square.”

“Well, if that’s the case…” Tyki began, grabbing Allen’s hips and flipping him on his stomach against the mattress. His fingers smoothed over Allen’s backside, toying with him as he pushed his face down against the pillows.

Allen laughed, his hands grasping at the blankets as he tried to look behind him. “What are you doing?” he asked, sighing as Tyki teased his already stretched hole.

“Getting my money’s worth.”


End file.
